


We Just called to say Goodnight.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Aaron gets a video call from his two favorite boys.





	We Just called to say Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> After today episode; I wanted to write something fluff but also angst. 
> 
> Spoiler if you haven't seen today episode. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing.   
> :)

 

Aaron had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard his phone go off; wipes his mouth clean and walks over to the bedside table and sees a video call request from Robert. Smiles and sits on the bed; accepts the call. “Hey.” Robert was smiling and sighed, “We just wanted to call and say goodnight.” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “We?” Robert smiled and grabbed Seb from his pillow fort on the bed. “We.” Aaron smiled and his heart swelled. “Hiya buddy.” Seb looked around then at the screen in front of him. 

 

   Sees Aaron face on it and smiles; reaching for the phone. “Dada.” mumbles out and Aaron has to hold back a sob. “Yeah mate, that’s your dada.” Robert heart swells and breaks slowly.  Aaron sighed and got comfortable on the bed. “Happy birthday, one years old.” Seb smiled and was holding his teddy that Liv had gotten him. “Did he have a good birthday, Robert?” Robert looked at Aaron and nodded. “Yeah, Bex got him a cake and we watched him get so dirty. I have videos and pictures.” 

 

   Aaron nodded and let out a breath to stop himself from crying; “I’m glad…” Seb was mumbling when he looked at the screen and smiled again. “Dada.” Reaches for the phone; Aaron smiled and sighed. “Dada loves you.” Seb smiled while Robert kissed his head; trying to keep the tears in. “Goodnight mate, sleep tight.” Robert looked at Aaron. “Give him a kiss for me.” Robert nodded; “Of course; goodnight.” Aaron nodded; “Goodnight, I love you.” Robert smiled a bit, “I love you too.” 

 

  Robert ends the call and lets a breath out; letting a few tears out while getting up; putting Seb to bed. 

 

   Aaron put his phone down and got ready for bed; gets comfortable as he can and lets some tears fall. 


End file.
